Une histoire de banquise
by Maywen
Summary: Série de OS basé sur des horoscopes
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, juste un mini truc totalement humoristique. Bonne Lecture! **

Lorsque Lex décida de se lever ce matin là, il choisit délibérément d'ignorer son horoscope. C'était toujours la même histoire de toute façon, des sornettes toujours des sornettes !

Pas la peine de changer ses plans parce que sa lune était entrée en collision avec les anneaux de Vénus et que, par conséquence, Mars viendrait faire la peau à sa Saturne natale.

Il n'avait qu'une seule sortir à faire : passer à l'orphelinat de Métropolis. Il avait en partie financé la nouvelle aile de l'orphelinat et il devait être présent pour l'inauguration.

- Monsieur Luthor !

- Mademoiselle Sullivan, vous ici… Vous voulez faire un article sur ma grande bonté ?

- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais directement contacté vos ex femmes à) propos de leurs multiples pensions alimentaires…

- Vous êtes tellement adorable.

- Je sais mais on en reparle dès que j'aurai pu parler avec le directeur.

- Et bien, le voilà qui vous court après, il ne sait pas à quels dangers il s'expose le pauvre !

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le directeur lui demanda de lui rendre un petit service… Après s'être éloignés de Chloé, il lui chuchota à l'oreille sa nouvelle mission.

Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait du se lever ! Ni même venir ! Lui, le grand Lex Luthor était sur une scène devant des dizaines d'enfants. Cette vision aurait pu être idyllique s'il n'avait pas été déguisé en pingouin et que Chloé n'était pas en train de prendre des photos pour son article !

Le directeur lui avait fait un odieux chantage : Il voulait dénoncer son manque de générosité ; ce qui était faux naturellement. Une petite musique se mit en route et tous les enfants commencèrent à chanter en chœur. Chloé aussi s'y mettait.

« Mon cœur fait boom, boom  
Quand tu es là  
Mon cœur fait bam, bam  
Tout près de toi  
Mes joues font bim, bim  
Bien malgré moi  
J'ai perdu le nord  
J'ai viré à bâbord »

Son père aurait été si fier de le voir dans cette situation. Un instant, Lex imagina Lionel dans sa cellule lisant le journal et découvrant avec effroi que son fils était devenu un pingouin. L'idée lui donna de l'entrain et il entama une petite danse de victoire. Chloé se dirigeait vers lui avec une petite fille qui voulait lui faire un câlin. Un instant il se surprit à penser qu'il leur ferait bien un câlin à toutes les deux…

- Je suis impressionnée par le réalisme de votre pingouin, Luthor.

- Avoues que tu me trouve sexy…

- Enormément…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans les bras de Chloé.

« Lion : Cette journée sera surprenante, vous vous sentirez comme un pingouin loin de sa banquise ; votre égo en prendra un coup mais fera craquer toutes les demoiselles. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, juste un mini truc totalement humoristique. Bonne Lecture! **

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Le calme, le bonheur, la plénitude tranquille… Aucun n'était assez fort que pour exprimer les sentiments qui la bouleversaient. Il était… bouillant et fort. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir ça chez eux. Il était à elle, uniquement à elle. Et personne ne pouvait venir le lui prendre, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle l'aurait même fait surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Juste pour être sure de le retrouver le soir même, là au même endroit qu'elle l'avait quitté le matin.

Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer, ce café était la nouvelle merveille du monde.

Elle courut un peu pour arriver à l'heure à son travail. Les joues roses, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle rentra dans son bureau.

- Dis-moi, Chloé, comment s'appelle l'homme qui t'a mise dans cet état?

- Il n'y a pas d'homme dans ma vie, tu le sais très bien…

- C'est étrange, ton horoscope disait pourtant que…

- Pas le temps pour ces sornettes, j'ai une interview dans dix minutes!

Elle n'écouta pas le moins du monde ce que Lois voulait lui dire. Le seul horoscope qu'elle avait entendu ce matin lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait une sirène égarée… Elle avait aussitôt changé le poste radio.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'ouverture de la nouvelle aile de l'orphelinat et elle devait absolument y être. Le directeur lui avait annoncé une grande surprise et surtout la présence de l'heureux donateur: Lex Luthor en personne!

A peine arrivée, elle avait commencé un Judo verbal avec ce cher Lex mais ils avaient été bien vite interrompus par le directeur. Lex était parti furieux et elle n'avait compris la cause de son émoi que quand elle l'avait aperçu se dandinant sur la piste, habillé en pingouin. Ni une ni deux, elle avait fait les photos nécessaires pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du spectacle. Ridicule mais tellement adorable. Une petite fille vint près d'elle pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui présenter Pigloo, le pingouin «doux comme un igloo». Chloé avait été attendrie et avait emmené à sa suite cette petite demoiselle.

- Pigloo, je te présente une de tes fans qui voudrait te faire un câlin.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir de chez elle! Mais non, comme d'habitude, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était partie travailler! Et maintenant, elle avait un mini soutien-gorge en coquillages et ses jambes étaient prisonnières d'une horrible queue de sirène! Les enfants étaient émerveillés mais il semblait qu'elle faisait autant d'effet à Pigloo, si pas plus… Il l'admirait depuis quelques heures déjà et son costume ne semblait pas l'énerver autant qu'au début. Il s'approcha d'elle en se dandinant et lui murmura un «Je te propose de fuir au plus vite ces lieux».

Les passants témoignèrent qu'ils avaient aperçu un pingouin enlevant une sirène et se dandinant direction la Lex Corp.

«Gémeaux: Vous vous sentirez telle une sirène loin de son élément naturel mais heureusement, un ami de l'océan viendra bien vite à votre secours…»


	3. Chapter 3

Comme tous les matins, je me lève de mauvaise humeur. J'ai encore été réveillée par cette horrible femme. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est retourner boire son café, alors elle me « demande » de m'occuper des autres, de réveiller les plus petits, de les laver, les habiller,… En somme, tout ce qu'elle doit faire. Avoir 15 ans dans un orphelinat, c'est triste. Parce qu'on te fait bien comprendre que tu es une adolescente, et que, par conséquences les chances que l'on t'adopte sont nulles.  
- Alice ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu n'es même pas habillée ! Tu sais très bien que le directeur a exigé une attitude exemplaire pour tous les pensionnaires !  
Bla, Bla, Bla. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la venue des journalistes et de ce sale milliardaire. Eux ont une vie, une maison bien à eux, et juste pour ça, je les déteste.  
-Alice !  
Ca c'est Natalie, 5 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, totalement adorable. Elle attend avec impatience ce jour. Elle est, pour ainsi dire, mon exact opposé. En ce moment, elle est souriante et heureuse, moi je suis… enfin vous avez compris. Pour lui faire plaisir, je la prends dans mes bras et je l'emmène déjeuner.  
-Tu es encore en pyjama, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille, tu vas encore te faire gronder !  
-Je sais.  
Le directeur était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais en pyjama, et il a réussi à tremper sa belle cravate dans son bol de café. Il est impossible. Malgré cela, je lui fais quand même remarquer que sa cravate est sale et qu'il est beaucoup mieux sans. Je suis peut-être désespérée question adoption mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir méchante.  
Je regarde avec amusement les préparatifs de la fête. Lex Luthor devient un pingouin sous mes yeux. Ca rachète un peu le fait qu'il soit milliardaire. J'ai aussi remarqué son manège avec la journaliste. Blonde aux yeux verts… Ni une ni deux, j'entraine Natalie.  
-Tu vas la voir et tu lui demande pour voir PIgloo.  
-Elle le connait ?!  
-Oui ! Je crois même que c'est son amoureuse…  
Dans ses yeux, brillent des étoiles. Elle les aime déjà tous les deux.  
-Allez ! Vas-y vite.  
A peine sont-ils enfin à trois, telle une famille atypique où le père est un pingouin, mon maladroit petit directeur entraine la journaliste. Je peste intérieurement. J'allais réussir à la faire adopter ma petite puce. Mais foi d'Alice, je n'abandonnerai pas !  
-Natalie ! Devine quoi ! L'amoureuse de Pigloo est une sirène !  
-C'est vrai ?!  
J'adorerais être comme elle en m'étonnant de tout. Elle part en courant vers la sirène et avant que ce pingouin parte en courant avec elle, Natalie, en grande futée, arrive à leurs faire promettre de revenir la voir le lendemain.  
« Taureau : vous êtes déterminé à atteindre votre but, et même si les bénéfices iront à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait pas étonnant que vous avez-vous aussi des retombées plus que positives… »


End file.
